My Life as Hinata
by MidnightWolfGirl
Summary: Hinata isn't the shy timid little girl she once was..As a transfer to Konoha High School who knows what will happen.Gang fic! Lemons,Drugs,and Character Death! NaruHina,SasuSaku,ShikaTema,NejiTen,GaaMats
1. My Life as Hinata

Well I decided to write yet another story:) its gonna a bit more serious than my others and this came out of inspiration. I have thought about writing one of these kinds of stories before but I never really had much of a plot thought out but now I do:D so enjoy!

My Life As Hinata...

The clouds just rolled back as the sun's rays seeped threw the departing night clouds. Hinata Hyuuga opened her eyes to the morning light.

'Another day, another hell' Hinata thought bitterly, she got up took a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her black hair, put on a white sports bra that came down just above her belly button, some baggy jeans, a boy's jacket which was blue,she put on some white DC shoes (which she didn't bother to tie), and put the hood up with some her bangs covering her pale eyes.

Hinata sighed and grabbed her I-pod touch put her purple ear phones in and turned on 'Racks by YC ft. Future.'

Hinata came from her apartment, sat down on a step out looking the street, took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a deep breath of the harmful substance.

"Hinata!" a voice cried, Hinata all to well knowing the voice didn't bother to look.

Garra walked up to the girl and smirked, "Sup, Nata-chan" Hinata smirked as they did a 'homie hug' "Heh, you havn't called me that since we were little."

Garra, was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans pants with a hole showing his knee cap, a chain hanging where his wallet would be in his pocket, a tattoo with the Kanji sign for Love on his forehead since he and Hinata went to a party and got plastered and thought it was an amazing idea that they all played Truth or Dare so he got dared to go get it, he wore black and white DC shoes, he had green eyes, and oddly he had blood red hair.

Garra sat down beside his best girl friend, "Smoke?" Hinata offered. Garra took one, lit it, and took a puff of the horrible substance.

"So, you're gonna be going to Konoha High tomarrow aren;'t you?" Garra asked. "Sure, am" Hinata replied as she exhaled another puff of smoke from the cigarette.

Garra smirked more at this, "You'll be able to meet the crew then" Hinata looked questioningly at her best guy friend. "The Crew?"

Garra nodded and took another inhale of the cigarette and let it out "Yup, you obviously know me, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Narra, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Temari,Kankuro,and we had Sakura Haruno but she left us."

"Why?" Hinata asked, "Cause, she is a pure bitch" Garra said bluntly. "Ahhh" Hinata replied.

"Well, it was fun hanging with you Hinata-chan, but you know how Temari and Kankuro are when I'm out to late." Garra said. Hinata smiled, stood up, and hugged him. "Peace, Garra-nii-chan" Garra glared slightly at her, he couldn't help but smirk "Peace, Nata-chan."

And, with that Garra was off. Hinata sat back down on her step and looked to the sky.

'Konoha High, you best be ready..."

To Be Continued...

Well, this concludes this prologue :) Hope you've enjoyed!


	2. School

Hello and welcome to another chapter of My Life As Hinata. On the prolouge I didnt get any reviews so I will NOT be updating any of my other stories until I get some reviews on this one. Im sorry if ive let some people down but I do have other ideas other than Nerds and Cheerleading.

Enjoy!

The next morning Hinata, groaned lazy and hopped in the shower. A few mintues later Hinata got out, put on a white T-shirt, baggy blue jeans that showed her purple boxers that said 'Kiss This' in red, white Air Jordan's, a DC flat bill hat, and her blue jacket.

She put the hood over the hat with some of her bangs covering her pale eyes, she grabbed her I-Pod Touch and was out the door with Garra in toe.

"Ya, nervous?" Garra asked as he was playing with the chair to his wallet, "Naw, going to a new school is nothing new to me after all."

Hinata was right, with her having a bad reputation she had been kicked out of schools ever since Middle school.

A few moments later, Garra and Hinata made it to the school and walked into the office were a woman with black hair, a white shirt with black capries, black high heels, and a pig?

Hinata stared at the woman with her purple ear phones and was a little shocked that a school would let a pig inside.

Garra glanced at Hinata's expression and chuckled silently "Thats Ton-Ton, the pig, and the receptionist is Shizune"

Hinata nodded and sat down in front of the desk while Garra talked to Shizune.

"Ahh, Garra-san, how can I help you?" Shizune asked with a smile. "My friend is new here, and she needs her schedule, locker number and combination." Garra asked with a small smile.

Shizune glanced over Garra's shoulder and noticed the girl staring down at her I-Pod bobbing her head to very loud music. "Her name?" she asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"WHY OF ALL THE THINGS, WHY DID YOU DO THIS!"

A blood curling yell was shouted from a door near the desk, Shizune sighed and looked back at Garra. "I swear Tsunade-sama can be so loud in the morning." Garra chuckled at this "I'm taking she isn't a morning person."

Shizune giggled and smiled "Oh, you have no idea."

Suddenly, a blonde haired man ran out of the office "GOMEN, TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN" as he ran to the office door. Naruto stopped when he noticed Hinata and blushed a little. "Wow, what a babe."

A woman who looked to be in her upper 40's came out of the room, the blonde ran out of.

"Where did he go?" Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the ear and started shaking him widely, "Why do you have to be such a idiot?"

"Gomen!" Tsunade stopped suddenly and looked around seeing that Shizune, Garra, and Hinata were staring at her shaking the poor teen.

They all simultaneously sweat dropped as Tsunade dropped poor Naruto to the floor. "Achem, sorry about this fool" As she pulled Naruto up by the hair of the head "Owwwwww" he groaned.

"Ummm, Lady Tsunade we have a new student" Shizune said while petting Ton-Ton.

Hinata looked up and her eyes met deep Azure Blue eyes, "Konichiwa" Naruto said. Hinata looked back down at her I-Pod while Naruto fell over Anime style.

Garra laughed "Naruto, thats Hinata my childhood friend I told you about yesterday"

Naruto stood up and put his hand on his chin and thought "Oh, now I remember"

Garra nodded and walked over, "Don't worry about her she is just shy at first, till' you get to know her."

Hinata pulled her head phones out and stood, "I resent that" she said a little irretated and embarressed, Shizune handed Hinata her locker, combination, and her schedule. "Here, you go"

She said with a smile and with that Hinata left the office and down the hall.

Garra and Naruto followed suit.

To Be Continued...

Remember no new updates till I get some reviews for this one R&R! :) ~Olivia


End file.
